Electric Motors are widely used in industrial production and various kinds of electric appliances in our lives. A conventional motor includes a stator and a rotor. A rotary shaft is mounted in the rotor and rotates along with the rotor to thereby output power. Some of the conventional motors have a housing and an endcap. A stator core and stator windings wound on the stator core are mounted in the housing. Stator windings of the same phase must be connected together, and a common practice is setting connecting wires on an outer circumferential face of a bobbin (which requires a large radial space), or using PCBA to connect the windings (which increases cost).